Jaghatai Khan
Summary Jaghatai Khan, also known by the alias of the Warhawk, is Primarch of the White Scars. He was one of twenty genetically modified children, who at birth was placed on a random planet away from the God Emperor's gene lab by the ruinous powers. The young Jaghatai was settled on the planet of Mundus Planus, more commonly referred to as Chogoris ''by the denizens of the world, where the Primarch was taught the ways of martial combat by the tribesmen of the planet. Over several years he had made a multitude of tribes yield at his hand through his superior strength and skill, eventually leading to the conquering and usurpation of the Empty Quarter and becoming known to the people as the '''Great Khan of the Empty Quarter'. Following the return of his father, he joined him in the Imperium of Man and during the Horus Heresy was one of many of his fellow brothers who stood rigid against the temptations of chaos. During the climatic events of the treachery of Horus, he rode into battle atop a razorback along side the loyalist legions of the Blood Angels and Imperial Fists, executing extremely efficient hit-and-run tactics upon the enemy, forcing their traitorous brothers to flee before suffering the might of a unified Imperium. Post-Heresy, Jaghatai led the forces of the White Scars for seven years, begrudgingly adopting the Codex Astartes proposed by his then out of commission brother, Roboute Guilliman, that would divide the numbers of White Scars into a multitude of successor chapters bearing some manner of influence from their progenitor chapter. In 084.M31 the Primarch eventually vanished from sight with his chase of the Dark Eldar through a webway, never to be seen again; with many of gene-sons believing their Primarch will return with the completion of his grand hunt. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Jaghatai Khan, the Great Khan, Warhawk, Khagan Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several centuries by the time of his disappearance, possibly over 10,000 if the legends are to be believed Classification: Primarch of the White Scars Space Marines Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Jaghatai is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery (Even among his brothers, the Khan was likely the most skilled bike rider in the entire Imperium), Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Dueled and eventually beat Mortarion, even if he was given the fight of his life. Killed a Slaaneshi Keeper of Secrets who managed to cause significant harm to himself) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Angron) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Dueled with and survived a battle with Mortarion) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Several meters melee range, kilometers with ranged attacks, at least thousands of kilometers via teleporter Standard Equipment: The Wildfire Panoply, the White Tiger Dao Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (A master tactician and military commander that managed to conquer his home planet of Chogoris in just under 20 years, despite his troops being under equipped and up against a global empire. A genius in the use of hit-and-run tactics, whose mentality and reliance on speed resulted in perhaps the only time Alpharius had ever been surprised. As a Primarch, Jaghatai was designed as being one of the most brilliant humans to ever live, and one of the greatest general ever produced by humanity) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Imperium of Man Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4